


Unfinished rubbish

by VioletHarryP_lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fremione - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHarryP_lover/pseuds/VioletHarryP_lover
Summary: Just my random works I haven't finished from other fanfiction websites.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Unfinished rubbish

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one, Its a Fremione because once upon a time I was obsessed with them.

Hermione tried to smile as the door to the burrow opened and she and Ron were embraced in a bone crushing hug by none other then Molly Weasley. She somehow manage to not bruise any more ribs then she had the previous night.

She couldn't help but feel giddy as she saw a warm comforting room full of people. Ron hadn't let her see lots of people, She missed the social interactions really. She grinned as Ginny came running over to her and the two girls crashed in to a hug, And Hermione couldn't help but notice the ring on her finger, She grinned and Ginny shushed her, She guessed she had missed a lot.

Dinner was wonderful, Everyone ate, talked, laughed, and finally Ginny stood up with Harry and the two announced their engagement. Hermione clapped and smiled, Shedding only a few tears (Of joy of course.) 

"So, Speaking of couples" Ginny grinned, flicking her eyes between Hermione and Ron "How have you two lovebirds been?" 

Hermione merely nodded at Ron who spoke up awkwardly, "We've been great, A bit busy with my work but we're doing fine."

Ginny beamed at the two before engaging in a conversation with Molly about the date of the wedding. Hermione quietly picked at her food, Her cheek hurt like hell, and if it wasn't for Christina's Magnificent Makeup for Magical Witches she would probably look like it too. 

She could imagine walking in to the burrow with a big hand shaped bruise across her face and cuts on her lips, bruises on her arms, Pain in her ribs. All because of stupid Ronald Weasley. "You OK Mione?" Fred asked from across the table, looking concerned as she rubs her arm, fingers tracing where the word is, even when its covered with foundation and a thick turtleneck jumper she could still feel each and every letter of it.

M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D.

Hermione nodded weakly, Trying to give off good vibes, but from the look on Fred's face she could tell she was failing. "I'm actually going to use the bathroom she mumbled and got off of the chair, stumbling to the ground, "Oops." She laughed, getting back up, Ignoring concerned glances as she rushed to the bathroom, Only to find it was locked. 

She could hear Fred say something to the family and then the sound of chair legs scraping against the floor. The Ron's voice, His chair legs doing the same. She heard footsteps coming towards her. 

Fred grinned at her, "Bathrooms locked." He said, Holding out the keys. Hermione nodded, Not even bothering wondering why it was locked in the first place. 

He then frowned and squinted his eyes, Touching her cheek right were the bruise is. She flinched and jumped away. He opened his mouth, Then closed it, Opening it again after a while, "Mione where'd you get this bruise?" He asked. She jumped trying to cover her now exposed bruise, Only smearing the makeup more, Causing him to see the full bruise, Shaped exactly like his brothers hand. 

He stared at her, "Who did this to you Mione?" He asked, She only looked down, Then Ron piped in, Slightly growling "Yeah, Hermione who on earth would ever do this?" He asked. God, He was a horrible actor. 

Fred turned pale, Then very red, and very angry. "It was you! You prat!" He turned to Ron. Ron tried to protest but was hit in the face by Fred's fist while Hermione could only bring herself to sit there and ignore the tears that were washing her makeup away, Causing Fred to see all the damage done to her face, The cuts, The bruises, Every single thing. 

She heard a small gasp from behind them and she turned around to see a little Teddy Lupin, Watching his very own Uncle Fred punch Uncle Ron, While Aunt Hermione was sitting on the ground crying. So, He did what any 3 year old boy would do in this situation, He let out a blood curdling scream and ran out of the room, Hermione chasing after the boy.

Which, Unfortunately did not turn out well, As Hermione had forgot she had bruises on her face and tears down her cheeks. So, Teddy ran to Harry, Who hugged his godson and looked up to find Hermione, Tears still streaming down her cheeks, Bruises on her face. Fred and Ron running in to the room a few seconds after. 

Ron's nose seemed to be swelling and had been made in to a blood faucet. Harry did not know what to think, His first instinct was that Fred had beat the two up, But then he realized Fred would never do that unless he had a reason, So Harry sat, bouncing Teddy on his leg, frowning at the group of people, Completely oblivious as always. 

Luckily, Someone whom was not oblivious rushed in to the room, Having heard Teddy's non stop yelling. "What on earth happened here?" Ginny whispered. 

"He's been abusing Hermione! The stupid git!" Fred yelled, trying to punch Ron, But was being held back by Harry.

"He was what?!" Ginny cried, Bewildered by what was happening before her eyes, She picked up Teddy and went to the kitchen where all the others were soon pouring out.

"Ron did what?!"

"Fred killed Ron!" 

"Hermione was giving everyone bruises!"

"They were attacking each other like wild animals!" 

Rumors flew around the group. Hermione had stopped crying and had managed to ruin her baby blue dress by wiping her tears and all the remaining makeup on to its sleeve. 

Everyone suddenly turned quiet as Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Everyone out. I need to speak to Fred, Ron, and Hermione. Molly you can come too." He said. 

Everyone nodded and left the room, Leaving the 5 of them alone. 

"What on earth is this about?!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Hermione winced, His yelling sounded remarkably like Ron's. 

She heard the boys bickering, Fred arguing that he was a prat, Ron arguing Fred was a git. 

"ENOUGH." Mr. Weasley had heard enough of that. "We're going to take turns talking. Fred, Go." He demanded, The room went silent, Staring at Fred.

"Hermione was acting weird at the dinner table, When she got really happy about Ginny and Harry she had a tear- Of joy of course- slip down her face, revealing a purplish spot, So when she got up, To, so called 'use the bathroom' and fell I knew something was up. So I got up and said I needed to give her the key, and Ronald-" Fred said, Glaring at Ron the entire time. "-Followed me. So I gave Hermione the keys and then I saw the bruise again, Up close it looked way worse, and then she tried to fix her makeup and it just ruined it, then I asked who did it to her- It was shaped like a hand, as you can see" Fred gestured to Hermione. "And then Ron, decided to chime in and I put all the pieces together... Ron's been abusing Hermione." 

Mrs. Weasley let out a small gasp, Remarkably resembling Teddy's. "R-Ron?" She asked quietly. 

Ron glared at Fred before starting to talk, "Mum! He's got it all wrong! I would never do that to Mione!" He declared. Molly relaxed, "Of course, I never really thought you did." 

Hermione on the other hand wouldn't let this happen, "You're lying." She said, Looking Ron dead in the eyes, Then looking down, Suddenly the floorboards seemed quite interesting "H-He started getting drunk about a year ago. Started getting m-mad about 10 months ago." 

She could feel Mrs. Weasley staring at her, Ron scowling, Fred trying to make eye contact. "What do you mean by 'mad' Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked. 

"He'd hit me, Tell me I wasn't good enough, Call me mu-names." She listed "Some other stuff too."

Mr. Weasley nodded sympathetically, "Ron, You should leave." He said. 

"Not without my girlfriend." He pouted.

"What girlfriend?" Hermione asked. 

"You."

"Not anymore." She frowned, That had sounded better in her head. 

He groaned and stormed out of the room, Making a big show of slamming the door as he left. 

Fred tried to high five her but she ignored him. Sure she was happy he was gone, but Ron had always been like a brother to her, she was sorry to see that was all falling apart.

"Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly addressing the bushy haired women. The women-Hermione-nodded for Mrs. Weasley to continue. "How about you stay here for a while, We have some space." 

Hermione had just now realized she had absolutely no where to go, She could head to the house and try to gather her few items she called her own, But there wasn't much in the multi story mansion she once called home. So she decided taking up Mrs. Weasley on her offer might just be the best option. So Hermione nodded gratefully agreeing to the kind invitation. 

"Is there anything we should get from the house?" Mr. Weasley asked, His eyes wandering to the door that Ron had slammed only seconds ago.

"I don't have anything worth getting there. Some clothes and books, But I can go to Diagon Ally tomorrow and replace them." She said, Slowly laying out a plan in her head. 

Fred nodded, "I can take you, If you don't mind?" He asked politely. 

Hermione shot a small, Forced smile his way and nodded. 

"Alright, Well then." Mrs. Weasley sighed, And as if it was all planned out (It could have been.) Ginny opened the door and peeked out, "Is everything okay in here?" She asked, Teddy let out a laugh from beside as he ran out in to the living room. "Ugh, Teddy!" She groaned and ran to collect him. 

Mr. Weasley nodded, Answering Ginny's earlier question, Then turned to Hermionie for clarification on his answer. Hermione nodded, and Ginny opened the door fully, Revealing a very full kitchen, With a lot of confused people murmuring questions amongst themselves. 

"Shouldn't Fred be in jail?"

"I thought they had a fight."

"Oh, No no no, Fred and Hermione had an affair."

"Ron beat up Fred."

"Fred hurt the two of 'em!"

Hermione almost smiled at the (Quite amusing) rumors. She was more then glad to stay here for a while, She loved the Weasleys dearly, They were her family. 

Many thoughts seemed to be causing a storm in her head, But there was only really two topics, One; The obvious. Two; The not so obvious, Meaning none other the Fred Weasley. Someone Hermione had been oblivious about practically her entire life. 

Little did she know she wasn't going to be so oblivious soon. 

Hermione thought living with the Weasleys was an extremely irregular thing, And that was coming from a girl who's fought Voldemort and has seen her best friend return from the dead. 

There was consistent chatter, No where in the house would you be able to sit and read a book in quiet, But Hermione liked the noise. She knew as long as she was there she would never be as lonely as she was back in the Mansion. 

The mansion. Hermione shivered at the thought causing Ginny Weasley -Who was currently packing to prepare for her honeymoon that would be after the nearing wedding- Look at her in a strange way. 

"Are you okay 'Mione?" She asked, Her face reflected her concern. "You've been staring in to space for a while." She chuckled softly. 

"I love it here." She replied honestly. 

Ginny looked taken aback for a moment before adding a simple "You do?" Obviously searching for more. 

"I really do. It's so... Loud." She sighed.

"Loud?" Ginny questioned. "It really is." She mused, Packing a single book.

"Only one book? You're going to be gone for a week." 

Ginny rolled her eyes, Ignoring her. 

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, Suddenly getting up.

"Nine thirty, Ten maybe, why?" Ginny said calmly. 

Hermione jumped up and rushed out of Ginny's room and downstairs, to check the only clock in the entire house.

Nine forty-seven. She had thirteen minutes. 

Until Fred came down the stairs. 

"Ready 'Mione?" He flashed a boyish grin at her. He was wearing grey shoes that were possibly once white, a light green shirt and some jeans. 

Hermione nodded, She was in fact ready in her own jeans, a dark purple turtleneck, and a pair of black converse. "I think we should head to London before Diagon Ally." Fred nodded along. 

"Sounds good!" He grinned. 

"Well alright then." Hermione smoothed her skirt and made her way towards the nearby fireplace and took a handful of floo powder, and yelling "London!" She made her way to the city. 

Hermione had almost forgotten how busy the city was, So when she fell out of the fire place in a public muggle bar she felt the realization hit her.

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya'll think? It's very old, I feel like I've improved over the time since I last updated this one.


End file.
